


Milk, Malk, Mulk

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Based on a youtube video., Crazy, Humor, Why did I make this?, this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North, Jack, and Bunny have a discussion about how to pronounce milk and it gets out of hand. <br/>(Based off of the Milk video on youtube link is inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk, Malk, Mulk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here is a new chapter. It is humorous and based off of a youtube video called "Malk" the link is right below this  
> link-> http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=ty62YzGryU4

All the Guardians were currently at the North Pole because North had decided they should spend more time together. North, Jack, and Bunny sat in North's kitchen. North soon got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" He asked

Jack smiled, "Uh sure. Could you get me a glass of malk?"

North chuckled, "Haha. I don't have any malk but I can get you some milk." Bunny and Jack looked at each other with confused expressions then back at North as he looked at them.

"That's what he just said, mate." Bunny said.

"Yeah I just want some malk." Jack said with a shrug.

"No, my boy, you say it wrong. You're saying malk like it is disease." North said with another chuckle.

Bunny raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit, "How do you say it?"

"I say it like it should be said. Milk, M-I-L-K." North explained

"Right like 2%." Bunny said.

"Yeah like whole-malk." Jack said.

"No Jack, say milkshake." North said turning to the winter spirit.

"Milkshake." Jack said simply.

"Ok now say milk." North said

"Malk." Jack stated

North waved his arms towards Jack and turned to Bunny, "Are you hearing this?!"

"Yeah. Frostbite wants a glass of mulk." Bunny said.

"MULK?!" North shouted.

"Give him the mulk, North!" Bunny shouted.

Tooth stuck her head in the kitchen, "Boys inside voices please."

"Sorry Tooth." Both North and Bunny mumbled. Jack silently laughed at them.

When Tooth left Jack yelled at North, "North! Pour me a glass of malk!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" North asked.

"Just give him the bloody mulk!" Bunny shouted back.

"You two aren't even saying the same thing!" North responded.

"We're all saying malk North!" Jack shouted back.

"No you're saying malk, but Bunny's saying-" North was cut off by Bunny shouting mulk and then Jack started shouting malk.

Jack's voice soon drowned out Bunny's as he held a really long, "MAAAAALLLLLLLLKKKKK!"

North cut them off by pulling out his swords, pointing them at the two, and shouting, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Then North put the swords at his throat. Even though they can't die like that, it would still hurt so Bunny then took out his boomerangs, pointing them at North, saying, "You better put those down North!" while Jack pointed his staff at North and said, "Don't do it North!".

North look at them, "You two are going to attack me if I harm myself?! That makes no sense!"

Jack and Bunny looked at each other, then Bunny positioned his boomerangs at himself and Jack got ready to break his staff.

Then they all started shouting at each other.

"You better put you're swords down mate."

"Just stop!"

"Put you're weapons away!"

"North put it down now!"

"I'm going harm myself over this!"

"You're like a father to me! You're hands are like a father to me!"

Then, just as they started screaming, they dropped to the floor with a thud, golden sand dancing above their heads.

"Thanks Sandy." Tooth sighed. Sandy gave her a smile and the two left the sleeping Guardians.

When they awoke they were confused as to what happened, so they asked Tooth and Sandy.

Tooth said one word in three different ways to sum it up. "Milk, Malk, Mulk."

They all then grew embarrassed, causing Bunny to leave to the Warren, Jack to leave out a window to somewhere, and North to walk, passed amused Yetis, to his office. And Tooth and Sandy just sat in the globe room with amused gins on their faces.


End file.
